Armed Ninja
|jpname = 青い忍者 |chname = 青衣忍者 |jphira = ブルーにんじゃ |phon = Burū Ninja |thname = นินจาฟ้า |trans = Blue Ninja |image = Armed Ninja.jpg |attribute = Earth |type = Warrior |type2 = Effect |atk = 300 |def = 300 |level = 1 |number = 09076207 |effect = Flip |lore = FLIP: Target 1 Spell Card on the field; destroy that target. (If the target is Set, reveal it, and destroy it if it is a Spell Card. Otherwise, return it to its original position.) |delore = FLIPP: Zerstört 1 Zauberkarte auf dem Spielfeld. Wenn das Ziel dieser Karte verdeckt ist, decke die entsprechende Karte auf. Ist die Karte eine Zauberkarte, wird sie zerstört. Ist dies nicht der Fall, wird sie wieder umgedreht. Der Effekt der aufgedeckten Karte wird dabei nicht aktiviert. |ptlore = FLIP: Selecione 1 Spell Card no campo e destrua-o. Se a carta selecionada está virada para baixo, pegue-a e veja-a. Se for um Spell Card, destrua-o. Se for um Trap Card, retorne-o à sua posição original. |itlore = SCOPRI: Distruggi 1 carta Magia sul Terreno. Se la carta è coperta, guardala e distruggila se è una carta Magia. Se è una Carta Trappola, rimettila nella sua posizione originale. |jplore = リバース：フィールド上の魔法カードを１枚破壊する。選択したカードがセットされている場合、そのカードをめくって確認し、魔法カードなら破壊する。罠カードの場合は元に戻す。 |chlore = 反转:破坏场上的1张魔法卡。选择的卡是盖伏的场合，确认那张卡，如果是魔法卡就破坏。如果选择的卡确认是陷阱卡的场合变回原来的盖伏形式。 |edslore = FLIP: Destroys 1 Magic Card on the field. If the card's target is face-down, flip it face-up. If the card is a Magic Card, it is destroyed. If not, it is returned to its face-down position. The flipped card is not activated. |tsclore = A stealthy ninja who is colored blue entirely from head to toe. He attacks with a large sickle and his spiked feet. |action1 = Reveals face-down cards |action2 = Destroys face-down Spell Cards |archetype1 = Ninja |na_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-106 - R) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-018 - C) |en_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-EN106) - (R) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN130) - (C) Duelist League 13 (DL13-EN001) - (R) Dark Legends (DLG1-EN014) - (C) |eu_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-E086) - (R) Retro Pack (RP01-EN013) - (C) |au_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-A106) - (R) |fr_sets = Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-F086) - (R) Starter Deck: Pegasus (DDP-F018) - (C) Retro Pack (RP01-FR013) - (C) |de_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-G086) - (R) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-G018) - (C) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE130) - (C) Retro Pack (RP01-DE013) - (C) |it_sets = La Leggenda del Drago Bianco Occhi Blu (LDD-I086) - (R) Starter Deck: Pegasus (MIP-I018) - (C) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT130) - (C) Retro Pack (RP01-IT013) - (C) |pt_sets = Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis (LDB-P106) - (R) Starter Deck: Pegasus (DIP-P018) - (C) |sp_sets = Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules (LDD-S106) - (R) Starter Deck: Pegasus (BIP-S018) - (C) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP130) - (C) Retro Pack (RP01-SP013) - (C) |jp_sets = Vol.3 (No Code) - (C) Phantom God (PG-45) - (C) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-074) - (R) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP130) - (C) |kr_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-K106) - (R) Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR130) - (C) |gx1_sets = Basic 1-B (C) |gx06_sets = Starter Deck: Main Deck (C) |ntr_sets = Flight to a New World (C) |sdd_sets = Exodia the Forbidden One (C) Red Eyes B. Dragon (C) Red Millennium Puzzle (C) Yellow Millennium Eye (C) |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (R) Warrior Collection A (R) Reverse Collection (C) All Effect Monsters (C) All at Random (C) |eds_sets = Red-Eyes B. Dragon (C) |ygo_sets = Pack 6 |anime_dm = 043, 044, 045 |wc6dp = 500 |dordc = 11 |tscdc = 16 |dornumber = 193 |tscnumber = 469 }}